HAIRSPRAY The Unauthorized Sequel 'Part Two'
by hairsprayheart
Summary: The second part of the sequel to the beloved new Hairspray movie musical, as written by hairsprayheart, a devoted fan. Enjoy!
1. A Celebration

"I still can't believe it's summertime," Tracy sighed into the phone as she talked to Penny on Friday night. "No more homework, no more stress…"

"No more school," Penny concluded. "_I_ still can't believe me and Seaweed are going on tour!"

"Well, _I_ can," Tracy insisted. "You two looked professional up there."

"Thanks," Penny blushed.

"So, where'd you guys go after you won? You left fast enough… too good for us now?" Tracy laughed.

"Oh, home," Penny said, quickly. "Now, on to more interesting things – who else won?"

Tracy, on the other hand, wanted to hear more about what it had felt like. She was genuinely proud of Penny. "From the council? Uh, Amber and her crew are dancers… those three black girls who sang _New Girl in Town_ are our singers… Joey, Mikey, Fender, Sketch, Jamal and Jamal's friend, John, are all of the guys who are going."

"Who's our guest dancer?" Penny wanted to know.

"Oh... some blonde, and that guy from our English class," Tracy said dismissively.

"I'm so glad we're all going. Your and Link's record company was so nice to let us all go with you."

"Well, it's probably all for more attention, you know. People watch the show. They see the bus, they see the record logo… it works. So, how did it feel to win, Penny?"

Penny, ever-modest, was cautious in her response. "It felt great. Seaweed was really amazing."

"And you were, too!"

"Well, I guess… I am going, after all," Penny agreed, talking to herself.

"Hey, Pen', don't be so self conscious. We're gonna have a great time on this trip and you deserve to go!" She wished she were talking to Penny in person. "And this is a huge opportunity – you've never been outside of Baltimore, let alone outside the state!"

"No, you're right. Hey, come over and help me pack tomorrow, would you?"

"Of course. Oh, gosh, I can't wait!"

"Me either," Penny grinned.

"One week left…"

As if she didn't remember! "Yep."

Faintly, Penny heard a voice in the background. It sounded male.

"Link's here," Tracy gasped. "And I'm up here in my pajamas. I gotta go, Penny. Good job today. Be proud of yourself."

"Okay," Penny said. "Bye."

"Bye."

Changing her clothes swiftly and trotting downstairs to greet her boyfriend, Tracy fluffed her large hairdo and gave him a brilliant smile. "Hey," she said, giving him a light kiss. "How's it going?"

"Just came to see my favorite girl."

"Which one?" Edna asked, teasing, as she entered the room.

"Mrs. Turnblad," he said, playfully taking her hand and kissing it, "you cannot intend to make me choose!"

"You flatter me, Link. Now take my daughter and go, before she starts asking questions." She made a shooing motion out of the house.

"Happy to oblige."

Link led Tracy to his car. They settled in and he patted her leg gently, giving her a smile. Slowly, he eased away from the curb by Tracy's house and started driving towards town, one hand relaxed on the steering wheel.

"Where we goin'?"

"Out," Link said, innocently.

"Obviously," Tracy replied, slightly exasperated. "Out _where_?"

"Out to dinner. To celebrate," Link smiled, massaging her neck with his free hand as he drove. "I think we deserve it, don't you?" He whipped into a parking space in front of a restaurant and pecked her on the cheek, blocking her view of the place they were by.

"Are we doubling?"

"No, it's just us."

"Where are you taking me, handsome man?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

He moved to reveal the restaurant.

"Just say, oh… Anthony's?"

Well, in that case," she said, leaning in closer and placing her lips by his, "here's to that tasty first course."


	2. A Big Adventure

"I'm awake," Tracy moaned, rolling over in her bed. "Go away." She opened one eye to peer at the intruder, and immediately ducked under her comforter.

"Good morning, sunshine," Link beamed.

"I look horrible," Tracy mumbled, her voice muffled by her sheets.

"Nonsense. You always look beautiful, Trace," he whispered romantically, digging through her covers. When he saw her face, he giggled at the sour expression on it. "There you are."

"Oh, God, I overslept," Tracy realized.

"Why else would I come up here? I need a partner when we're going after tour, and you'll have to do," Link joked.

Tracy practically shoved him off the bed.

"I've gotta get ready!"

Link sat on the edge of her bad, patiently waiting as Tracy went into the closet to put on her favorite blouse and skirt, drag her suitcase out of the closet, and say good-bye to her dad, who was still in bed as well.

"Let's go," she told him, dragging her stuff (and Link) downstairs.

Hopping over the car door to get in, Link was all song and smoothness as they drove to the _Corny Collins _studio.

"Mom's there already?"

"Yep," Link confirmed. "Good to go?"

"Yep."

"So long," Link said, patting the hood of his car lovingly. "I'll miss you…"

"Oh, Link," Corny said, approaching, face flushed. "I was wondering if you could take your car. I know this is last minute, but we're kinda tight on space right now, and it would help me out so much if you and Tracy could just…"

"Don't have to ask twice," Link replied cheerfully, hopping into the car. "We'll follow you. C'mon, Trace."

"Thanks," Corny said, relieved.

Link looked relieved too.

"You're such a guy," Tracy laughed.

With that, they were off, to begin their big adventure.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting together on the bus that the _Corny Collins_ council kids were taking, Penny and Seaweed looked out the window for a last glimpse of the studio, and of their still-silent hometown.

Their bus was very nice and roomy, much more comfortable than the school bus. It was painted white and held the show's logo.

"Did they fall for it?" Maybelle, sitting nearby, half-whispered.

"Of course," Corny chuckled.

"You're such a good actor," Maybelle said approvingly. She patted his arm and gave him a hug from the side. "You know, ever since I first saw Tracy audition for the show, I wanted her to be with him. I'm glad they're getting some alone time together. I can put everyone with someone, y'know. People tell me that I am quite the good match-maker."

Seaweed laughed.

"I guess that explains where Link and Tracy are." He scotted closer to Penny. "Now we can focus on each other, right, baby?"

Penny smiled, but fell on him ungracefully as the bus lurched into motion.

"Sorry," she apologized quickly.

"It was cute," he decided, grinning.

Penny blushed.

"Do you know how fun this trip will be?" Seaweed asked, squeezing her shoulder lovingly. "Just you and me…" he sighed, happily.

"Hey, did you bring any food?" Penny, who adored Maybelle's cooking, inquired suddenly.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Seaweed replied.

He dug around in his bag for a moment before uprooting a package of warm, fudgy brownies.

"Oh, yum!"

Penny eagerly took one and ate it slowly, savoring the taste. Her mother had never made her anything "good" or unhealthy. Since meeting Seaweed, she had developed quite a sweet tooth.

"That was good," Penny grinned, having finished it. "Thanks." She showed her gratitude with a smile.

"Hold on, baby. You've got something…"

He paused to lean in closer.

"…right…" he continued.

Penny closed her eyes so he could brush off whatever was on her face.

"…there."

Seaweed gave her a sound kiss.

Blinking in surprise, Penny looked up at him and smiled coyly.

"Yeah, you have something on your face, too… chocolate."

"Oh, yeah? I think I see something else…" he agreed.

As they kissed again, Maybelle smiled knowingly at Corny.

"Didn't I tell you it was a good idea to have 'guest' auditions?" she asked, elbowing him.

"That you did, Madame Matchmaker."

Maybelle gave a brisk nod.

"Now, which one of the Dynamites do you think John should be with?"


	3. A Long Drive PART ONE

Tracy sat in the car, silent, wondering when they would ever stop. One of her feet had fallen asleep, and she was tired of sitting down.

Faintly, music was playing from the stereo, but Link was staring straight ahead.

"Link?"

"Yeah?"

"How long will we drive before we stop?"

"I dunno."

Tracy shifted in her seat. This trip, so far, hadn't exactly been all that it was cracked up to be. Link wasn't talking, she couldn't talk to Penny, she was anxious about the upcoming concerts, and she was very bored.

"Hey, look, a four-leaf clover," Tracy lied, pointing to a field on the side of the road just to start a conversation. "Make a wish."

"I wish we didn't have to sit in this stupid car for hours."

Oh.

So, he wanted to be with his buddies. That was understandable, but Tracy still felt slightly hurt. And hadn't he _wanted_ to take the car?

Tracy felt confused, and somewhat upset.

This was going to be a long drive.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amber sat by herself on the bus with her two best friends, Tammy and Shelley, in view. Normally, they'd be sitting together. Normally, they'd be talking nonstop. But today was not normal. Nothing was, anymore.

Tammy was going with Joey, and Shelley with Sketch. Fender was a singer, so it would be assumed that Amber would be going with HER partner, the left-over Mikey.

Since _when_ did _she _get _leftovers_?

Once, she had been the most popular girl in school. She had been before going with Link, was while doing so, and should have been afterwards. So why was Tracy going with Link and suddenly taking Amber's place?

The other girls were all going with their dance partners. It was a perfectly natural thought that Amber would be going with hers.

Not unlike most other teenage girls, Amber was still unsure of her feelings. She missed what she'd had with Link, but was ready to move on. And she'd changed guys more than shoes in the past couple of months, since losing Link. Most of her flings were casual – empty – meaningless.

But as she watched Tammy sitting with Joey, she ached with want for _him_. And it pained her – badly – to see them together.

This was going to be a long drive.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Penny sat back in her seat, thinking about her dad. She could guess that he was lonely, and she was instantly overwhelmed with guilt.

She had spent all of two weeks with her dad before she had just left him. For a stupid singing trip. Of course, she wanted to be with Seaweed, but her dad… He had been alone in jail, and now that he was finally out, his situation was no different.

Why did it seem like he was being punished? He had never done anything bad, just been in the wrong place in the wrong time.

And Penny was certainly punishing herself enough for leaving him behind.

Briefly, she wondered where her mom was… probably off yelling at someone, she thought, almost bitterly.

She shook her head, and decided suddenly that she would rather think of something happier. She turned to look at Seaweed, but he was sound asleep on her shoulder, and not exactly in a conversational mood. There was no one to talk to.

This was going to be a long drive.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maybelle hummed a little song to herself, trying to keep her mind off of her upset stomach, and concentrate on the road ahead.

The fact was, Maybelle was getting carsick. VERY carsick.

It had been embarrassing enough to have to drag her big body up to the front of the bus (while it was moving) so she could see the road better. Now, everyone on the bus was absolutely silent while she hummed, but she couldn't just stop.

Normally, Maybelle didn't get TOO carsick, because she would be the one driving. She hadn't been carsick since she was a child.

Yet, she was, now.

And she proved it right there in the center aisle that moment, in front of all of the council kids. In front of her fiancée.

Now, _that_ was embarrassing.

Sheepishly, she sat back down, as the bus driver sighed and pulled over to clean up the mess. Everyone made faces of disgust. Maybelle sank down farther into her seat, ashamed.

This was going to be a long drive.


	4. A Long Drive PART TWO

Link was frustrated.

Lately, he had been having bad mood swings, and he didn't know why. In the morning, he had been perfectly cheerful, but as the day had gone on, he had become tired and cranky.

At first, he had been looking forward to spending time alone with Tracy. But now, he was just bored.

_Just like I was with Amber._

Though it had seemed so at the time, their relationship hadn't been that fulfilling. It all seemed like a façade, now –just to impress their friends, and make their parents happy.

This was so wrong. So wrong. He was in love with Tracy – had been for along time. And he still was.

Of course he was.

Link took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair, fluffing it, hoping Tracy wouldn't notice his anxiety. He tried to answer the questions racing through his mind – _Why am I feeling like this? Does it mean anything? Is Tracy feeling it, too?_

Maybe it was all nervousness, he told himself. That had to be it. Just nervousness.

He sighed.

This was going to be a long drive.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seaweed had slept soundly, pleased to awake and find Penny sleeping on his shoulder. Smiling, he stroked her hair gently while she napped.

Craning his head, he tried to look around the bus without moving and waking her up. He sighed when he noticed that his mom was sitting up front by herself, while Corny had a concerned look on his face where he was in the seat to the left and front of Seaweed.

Inez was also alone.

Slightly angered, Seaweed moved back to his normal position, realizing that he had shifted. Relieved to see Penny still asleep, he motioned to Jamal.

"Why's she sittin' alone?" he hissed, only half-whispering.

"None of _my_ business who your sister is sittin' with," Jamal snapped, recoiling in surprise from his friend's sudden outburst. "She's fine by herself, ain't she?"

"Sure, she is," Seaweed decided, relaxing. "I'm just…"

"Overprotective?" Jamal suggested, laughing. "Look, man, she's thirteen – she can take care of herself."

Seaweed grinned as he watched his sister. Her eyes were closed as she hummed a song and tapped her feet rhythmically on the floor of the bus. She looked perfectly happy by herself, sitting near the front of the bus far in front of him.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry, man."

"Eh, don't worry 'bout it. We're cool." Jamal gave Seaweed a reassuring wink. "But, hey, man, if you wanna protect someone, I would say that your momma's a good candidate right about now."

Seaweed sighed. It was so hard taking care of everybody.

"I'll go see if she's okay," he decided.

This was going to be a long drive.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Corny Collins had purposely sat in the back of the bus. First off, he wanted to be able to see all of the kids in the bus and make sure everyone was behaving. He also wanted to sit with Maybelle, and when they sat in the back, no one could see them, and they didn't _have_ to behave.

But now, Corny was alone with his thoughts. And he didn't like it.

Most of the time, he thought of Maybelle, and the future. _Their_ future. He shuddered when he thought of how he would have to take care of her kids. Would they like him? Would he like them?

They were great kids, really. But deep down, Corny longed for his own. And he could not picture his kids as anything like Maybelle's. Was that bad?

Maybelle didn't want more kids, either. Their opinions were often the same, but on that subject, they were pretty different. Corny had grown up as an only child, and wished for a HUGE family. Maybelle, on the other hand, had been in that situation, and from the way she told it, it wasn't pretty. For the sake of her children's wellbeing, she decided to keep it at two. And at the time they'd been born, she really couldn't afford to have any more kids, anyway.

Now that she was well-off, she still wouldn't change her mind. This would result in some fights when they were married, he was sure. Marriage was supposed to be happy. Had he made the right decision by proposing to the woman he had known for only a year, and dated for only sixth months? Oh God, and they were getting married soon – as soon as possible, according to her wishes.

Suddenly, he grew nervous. More thoughts flooded into his head.

This was going to be a long drive.


	5. A Small Surprise

As the bus finally rolled to a stop, the air was filled with sighs of relief as well as shouts of joy. They parked in front of a very large, very nice hotel and Edna stood up in the front of the bus to call out room assignments.

"Maybelle, Tracy, and I are in one room. Corny, Link, and the bus driver are in another. Then all the male singers are together, all the female singers together, all the male dancers together, and all of the female dancers together." She looked up from her clipboard. "Simple enough?"

There was some grumbling, but most people were getting to room with at least one friend, since they normally auditioned for the same thing. Everyone was mostly just happy to get off the bus. Everything was better as they stopped.

Tracy got out of Link's car, eager to shake out her limbs.

Amber exited the bus right behind Joey and Tammy, determined to get what she wanted.

Penny decided she could call her dad that night with a hotel phone.

Maybelle, still feeling rather sick, dizzily stumbled off the bus, anxious to eat something and lie down.

Link put his arm around his girlfriend, hoping to make things up to her.

Sewaeed winked at his little sister, and she grinned back.

Corny went up to Maybelle and picked up one of her bag's handles, brushing her hand and smiling as he did so.

As they all entered the hotel, everything seemed all right. It had been a long day.

And they would have to do it all again tomorrow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maybelle sighed and settled onto her hotel bed, while Edna rearranged the covers on her own and Tracy laid her things around the couch. She sat delicately there to observe Maybelle, who closed her eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked, softly.

"Oh," Maybelle said, quickly opening her eyes and lifting her head half-heartedly, "I just don't like travel. Don't concern yourself with my troubles, sugar."

"All right," Tracy agreed, though hesitantly.

"Tracy, hon, go down and get us a few towels, would you?" asked Edna, from the bathroom she was tidying up.

"Sure," Tracy said, taking a key as her mother continued to fuss in the bathroom.

When Tracy was gone, Edna sat on the bed next to Maybelle. "Are you really all right?"

Maybelle shifted slightly, and sighed softly. She might as well be honest, now that Edna was suspicious.

"I'm not sure," she admitted.

Edna gave her a hard look.

"Is it carsickness?" she asked.

"Well, I am out of the car…"

"How are things with Corny?" Edna asked, bluntly.

Maybelle cringed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know," Edna murmured, patting her friend's shoulder sympathetically. "I've been through a rough patch in my relationship before. Just let me know if there's anything you need. I'm sure that it'll all work out…"

"No, it's not that," Maybelle insisted, with a slight grimace, "I'm… I think… I'm just coming down with the flu or somethi—" She paused and put her hand to her mouth before rushing off to the bathroom.

There was a knock and the door, and Edna went to get it. Tracy couldn't have gotten the towels _that_ fast, could she have?

It was Corny.

"Oh," he faltered. "Is… Is Maybelle here?"

"Yes," Edna said. "She's in the ladies' room at the moment. I can take a message for you if you'd like."

"Just give this to her for me, please," he decided, handing Edna a small but fat envelope with _Maybelle_ scribbled on the front. "Just lay it on her nightstand or something." Unsure of what to do with himself, Corny smoothed down his tie and gave a brisk nod of self-assurance. "Have a good night, Edna."

"You too, Corny."

Edna closed the door, smiling slyly. Being the type of woman who liked love notes, romantic presents, and other subjects for idle gossip, she shook the envelope. _A letter?_ She held it up to the light to try and see through the thin white paper.

The contents were startlingly green.

It was money. Lots of money.

_Whatever for??_


	6. A Strange Sickness

**A/N: Hey there beloved readers – glad you're still here! Sorry it took me a while to update. ******** But here you go! Now, there is a slight change – in the first chapter of Part Two, I mentioned that Amber, Tammy, and Shelley were going on the trip. I can't figure out how to change it, but in any case, INEZ was the last dancer to go – not Shelley. Sorry if that upsets anyone, but I made a booboo, and that's the way it was SUPPOSED to go. Thanks for understanding! Keep R&Ring.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amber, Tammy, and Inez arranged themselves gingerly around the hotel, with the former two on one bad, and the latter on the other. Neither of the groups wanted anything to do with each other, but each remained civil.

At least, until, it was time for everyone to gather for dinner.

The singers were supposed to sit together, and the dancers were to do the same, but Amber, Tammy, and most of the guys sat at one end, with Seaweed's crew on the other, and Tracy and Link placed painfully in the middle. Everyone acted normal enough, but to Tracy, it seemed as though the _Corny Collins Show_ wasn't totally integrated after all.

There was an empty chair in the middle of the table, and it belonged to Maybelle. Edna left to go check on her, and Corny went along, leaving the kids alone in the hotel lobby. Then, the whispering began.

Amber: "Did you see what she was wearing?"

Tammy: "Who _couldn't?_ Yuck."

Inez, at the other end of the table: "They don't like me, but _they _have the problems. You can't look like _that_ and be normal."

"Plastic little spastics," Penny agreed, sympathetically.

"Hey," Tracy said suddenly, nudging Link. "Is that the new girl?"

Link, who'd been slouched over in boredom, sat up and followed Tracy's finger. "Oh, the guest dancer? Yeah, that's her." He squinted slightly in interest as the girl approached. "It's so weird. She reminds me of someone. She… she looks really familiar."

The couple continued their staring session as the girl pulled out her chair across the table, giving them a small smile.

"Oh, my God," Link said, pushing his chair back from the table and standing. "**Brenda.**"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maybelle? You okay in there?" Edna asked, knocking on the door to her hotel room.

When there was no answer, she inserted the key into the lock and let herself in. Corny followed, somewhat hesitantly.

"Maybelle?" Edna repeated, searching the room. Even the bathroom was empty. And… the weird envelope of money had disappeared, also.

"Maybe she went downstairs to eat," Corny suggested, knowing Maybelle.

"Probably," Edna allowed, slowly. "But she told me she felt pretty sick."

"Oh," Corny said, softly. "I didn't know it was so serious."

Edna shrugged noncommittally.

"I just don't know where she would have gone."

"The doctor!" Corny quipped, beaming at his discovery. "You said she wasn't feeling well. There's one across the street – within walking distance, even. I bet she went to see what was up."

"Well, if the flu's going around, I don't want it," Edna shivered, sitting on her bed.

"Neither do all the kids on the bus," Corny realized.

"Great… another dilemma."

"Could she go in Link's car?"

"And get my daughter sick?" Edna questioned, immediately protective. "Sorry, Corny, but I don't think so."

Corny sighed.

"They _are_ our most important performers, since their sponsors are doing this."

Edna bristled at Corny's lack of concern for her daughter. _That's all she is to you? A performer? A way to get viewers? To get money?_ She tried to keep her face blank. Corny was her friend, and she didn't want any drama – the teenagers created enough.

Corny didn't seem to notice, thankfully, and turned his attention to the doorknob. It was moving. Edna calmed herself down as Maybelle came through the door, looking as though she was feeling much better.

"Good news or bad news?" Edna asked. "Which is it?"

"Both, in a way," Maybelle said. "What I have isn't contagious. I'm still pretty tired, but I'm not technically sick."

Corny sighed, relieved, but Maybelle wasn't done.

"I'm pregnant, Corny. With your baby."

**So, how'd you like those interesting plot twists? Hope they caught your attention, and that you liked this chapter!**


	7. A Triumphant Return

The guest dancer gasped, as did the rest of the people seated at the table. Everyone squinted suspiciously at her as she stood, frozen, before them.

"Brenda, it_ is_ you," Amber said accusingly. "What are _you _doing here?"

"I won the guest dancer contest fair and square!" Brenda cried defensively.

"Then why were you hiding from us, and not coming up to be in our room?" Tammy growled. "What? Were you afraid that we would _recognize_ you or something, Brenda?"

"No," Brenda hissed. "I head something to take care of."

"At the doctor's across the street?" Joey said, hooting with laughter.

Brenda's cheeks flamed.

"That's none of your business."

Joey sat back, satisfied with his assault. Tammy patted his arm with approval, and Amber gave him an encouraging smile.

"Look, Brenda, he didn't mean…"

"Stop, Link. You don't know anything," Brenda snapped. "The point is, Corny hasn't said yet who gets the spot as head dancer for the tour. And whether or not you believe it, that spot _will_ be mine."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The color drained from Corny's face and he collapsed into the easy chair next to Maybelle's bed.

"Are you sure?" he said, faintly.

"I thought you'd be happy," Maybelle frowned, pacing around the room.

"_I'm_ happy!" Edna beamed, ecstatic.

Maybelle gave her a grateful smile.

Corny sighed. "How did this happen?"

"Do you _really_ want me to go into all the details?" Maybelle said, partly amused by the thought.

"Not quite, but somewhat," Edna grinned, playfully.

"Okay, but everyone will be coming back soon. I'll try to be quick." She took a breath. "Me and Corny had liked each other for a little while – had even gone on a secret date or two. When we finally could be together for sure – after the show's integration, the pageant, and all, we got a little too happy, a little too drunk, and a little too celebratory."

Edna cringed.

"Maybelle," Corny said, sitting up, "we're moving the wedding date up. We can't have people know that we did this. Brenda got kicked off the show for it. What would people think?"

"That we loved each other," Maybelle said bluntly. "Which, we do. Besides, in no time, I'll be showing."

"Will you really?" Edna asked, trying to be delicate. "Because, well…"

"We've gotta get married," Corny fretted, interrupting.

Maybelle shot him a harsh look.

"As you were saying, Edna… I know I'm a big woman, but I plan on losing some weight. I'll be healthier, the baby will be healthier, I'll be more attractive for my husband…" She looked pointedly at Corny. "It's better for us all."

"Just promise you won't start to look like Velma," Edna joked.

"Never," Maybelle agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that moment, back in Baltimore, Velma was actually rather enjoying herself.

She sat at a table in the chic Anthony's Restaurant with her boyfriend and boss, Buck Gould, enjoying a fine bottle of wine – and some just as tasty conversation – with him.

Dating Buck had been a very wise decision on her part. Sure, he wasn't the most attractive guy… or the most romantic… or the most talented. However, he had money, and he had influence. With a new position as Buck's leading lady (both personally and at work), Velma was quickly regaining the power she had lost through the humiliating Miss Hairspray pageant fiasco. Now, she was once again a household name in Baltimore.

"Velma," Buck said, clearing his throat suddenly. "I have a question to ask you. A very important one."

She looked up innocently.

Buck got out of his chair and onto his knees, offering a glittering diamond ring to her.

"Velma Von Tussle, will you marry me?"

She glanced from his eyes, to her hand, to the ring, back at him. He would give her so much – money, clothes, a house, a reputation – and she wouldn't even have to do anything. When the time was right, she could get rid of him, if necessary. And as far as Amber's feelings… well, who cared? She had nothing to lose.

Greedily, she slipped her finger into the ring.

"Yes."


	8. A Hallway Confession

Link and Tracy were walking hand in hand down the hallway when a loud giggle suddenly interrupted them. Link looked back in annoyance.

"What do you want, Brenda?"

She tried to look innocent.

"Oh, I just…. I never saw you guys as a couple, that's all," she said with a fake smile.

"Well, we are," Tracy said, with a fake smile of her own.

"I guess you didn't see us on the show every day for months after she replaced you," Link added, through clenched teeth and a barely controlled temper.

"I was grounded. No T.V.," Brenda quipped.

"How'd you find out about the contest, then?" Tracy asked, suspicious.

"People were talking about it at school, and I decided to audition," Brenda said simply.

"And how'd that happen, if you were grounded?" Link wanted to know.

"I, uh..." Brenda paused, caught. She figured she might as well just come clean. "I ran away from home," she sighed, her pride and haughtiness gone.

"Why?" Tracy asked. "Why are you doing this to yourself? To your baby?" She glanced at Brenda's still-flat stomach. "If you're as far along as I thought you were, you're underweight." (_How could anyone stand that?_ she added silently.) "How can the baby grow? If you're not taking in any nutrients, Brenda… he or she can't either," she said, pointing the baby's general location.

Here, Brenda broke down.

"What am I supposed to do? I have _nothing_. No home, no money… no reputation. All I have is _this_!" she sobbed, jabbing angrily at her abdomen.

"Don't do that!" Tracy cried, trying to restrain her. "I know it's hard, and it seems like you have nothing. But if it helps… you've got us." She looked to Link for some back-up.

"Yep," he nodded, not totally convinced.

Brenda took a shaky breath and leaned back against the wall weakly. "Thanks, guys," she sniffed. "I needed to let that out. And I needed that, too," she said of her newfound support.

Tracy hesitantly rubbed her new friend's shoulder. "Of course. Don't worry."

Rubbing her eyes, Brenda continued to follow them down the hallway. "Look guys – I'm sorry if I've been mean to you. It's nice to see how you really are. I used to think so little of you, Tracy, and I was wrong. I used to be a leader – one of the top council girls. I hadn't even heard of you – _I_ was 'friends' with _Amber_." She shook her head bitterly. "But then I made a stupid mistake," she said, starting to cry again as she thought of the baby, and how her life had begun to turn out.

"Don't hate him," Link said, automatically referring to the unborn baby as a boy. "He didn't do anything. It's YOUR fault."

Tracy gave him a hard look, but nodded in agreement.

"After all, he's part of you now."

"You know what?" Link said, always gallant, "I think we need to get your baby's father to step in and step up."

"Oh, no, you can't do that," Brenda cried, her eyes widening.

"Why not?" Tracy asked angrily.

"I won't have anything to do with him," Brenda insisted.

Tracy sighed. "All right."

"This is my room," Link said, stopping the girls. "Sorry to ruin the moment, but I have some things to smooth out with my roommates." He rolled his eyes as an indication. "Someone has to get the couch, and it's NOT gonna be me." He gave Tracy a wink and a quick kiss before opening the door to his room. "Good night, babe. I love you."

"Love you," Tracy replied, her heart fluttering.

She and Brenda continued to walk for a moment before Brenda sighed.

"You're so lucky, Tracy," she said. "He really cares about you." She smiled sadly. "My boyfriend used to seem like he did. But he has no responsibility… too scared to face the consequences of his actions."

"You're a smart girl, Brenda," Tracy decided. "I'm sorry that this had to happen to you. But it doesn't have to be a bad thing – your life doesn't have to be over."

"Yes it is," Brenda replied, miserably. "How am I supposed to raise a kid, when I still am one myself?"

Tracy sighed. She had a good point.

"You can't just give up," she said finally. "You're gonna raise this baby, and you'd better love it when you're doing so. You don't have a choice. And don't worry – your _real_ friends won't leave you," she promised.

Brenda realized she was right, and gave her a tiny smile. "Thanks. That means a lot to me." She paused. "And, uh, until things cool down, do you think one of my real friends could let me room with them for the night?"

Tracy returned the smile.

"Of course."


	9. A Brewing Storm

Back in their room, Inez, Amber, and Tammy sat on their beds. Inez was scribbling away quietly in her journal while Amber was talking on the phone, Tammy seated dutifully at her side.

"Mother!" Amber shrieked at the phone, ruining the peace. "You can't just do this to me!"

If Velma had been there, she would have slapped her daughter.

"It's not your decision," she snapped, and hung up without even saying good night.

"My life is over," Amber sniffed.

"What's wrong?" Tammy asked, trying to console her friend.

"It's none of your business," Amber said testily, slamming the phone back onto its cradle. She glared at her "friend" and shook her head. "It's not like you would really care, anyway."

Tammy was slightly confused, and sat dazed on the bed.

"What?" Amber snarled at her.

Tammy recoiled.

"I'm sorry. I thought I was sleeping here."

"_You're_ sleeping on the couch. Or with _her_," Amber sneered, glaring at Inez before fluffing her pillow innocently.

Struggling, Inez barely contained a laugh.

They might not like her, but they certainly didn't like each other, either. If nothing else, they would provide for her some entertainment: things were about to get very interesting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Velma didn't know why she had called her daughter. She should have known it would only bring trouble. Actually, she had known.

Still, she had been somewhat convinced that her daughter would, at least, be proud of her for moving so quickly and slyly up the corporate ladder. Of course, though, her daughter was a whiny, selfish baby, and Velma hated her for it. It made her sick.

Rolling over in the large bed, she twisted her ring around her finger and looked expectantly at the doorway to her room.

"Coming to bed, dearest?" she asked Buck sweetly.

Buck, to whom she had been speaking, nodded and entered the room, his bulky form showing even in the dark room.

She beckoned him in with a seductive smile and patted the spot on the bed next to her, trying to tell herself what good she would get out of the experience. She'd been with many men, and always for benefits – never for love. This time was no different… even though the man was double the normal weight and about twice as ugly. Still, he had about three times the amount of influence the other men had, too.

Turning off the lights as he entered, Buck got into bed and kissed his new fiancée roughly. Velma forced herself to laugh flirtatiously and decided to kiss him back, among other things.

She was glad it was dark, so he couldn't see her face of disgust.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning, everybody," Maybelle greeted the council kids as they seated themselves around a lobby table for breakfast. She looked around the room. "I have a quick announcement to make."

Everyone looked at her.

Glancing at her future husband, she noticed a pleading look in his eyes. _Please, not yet_, they seemed to say. She paused briefly before complying.

"Uh, we're, um, driving out again today," she stumbled. "So, be sure to, er, eat a hearty breakfast."

Edna looked at her friend in slight disappointment, but she realized that it Maybelle knew what she was doing, and it was probably for the best anyway. Besides, who was she to question the judgment?

Sitting back, Corny seemed relieved.

Only one person in the room suddenly appeared suspicious.

And that was Seaweed.

When his mother got up from the table to get some food from the breakfast buffet the hotel offered, he followed. When she turned to look at him, his eyes searched hers for answers.

"Something's not right here," he said slowly.

"Let's talk later, sugar," Maybelle decided, scooping a heap of steaming eggs and ham onto her plate and turning away.

Seaweed caught her arm gently.

"We can talk now. Up in my room. You can bring your food with her," he bribed her. "I'll grab Inez."

Unable to argue now that food was involved, Maybelle started up the hallway, with her son and daughter close behind.

A stormy look passed through Corny's eyes as he watched them leave.


	10. A Hand's Jobs

Hands have more important jobs than one might think. All the members of the Corny Collins cast and crew learned this on their second day of travel.

**Maybelle **had told Inez and Seaweed about her current state at the same time, and the conversation had yielded different results from each of them. Seaweed promptly put his face in his hands, mumbling something, before leaving the room to be alone. It had only been a moment before he had been knocking on the door to Penny and the Dynamites' room.

Inez's eyes had widened and her chin dropped before she could manage a reaction.

"Oh my gosh, Mama," she grinned, enveloping her in a hug. (Or, rather, letting her mother envelope here in one.) "I'm so happy for you!"

Maybelle was pleased, and Inez was, too. She had always wanted something to take care of. In truth, she had always been a girly-girl at heart, despite growing up in tough. Heck, she'd had to. Now, she couldn't wait to dress up, feed, and play with a baby. It would be nice to have a sweet little sister…

Though slightly worried about her son, Maybelle had to finish packing – and finish her breakfast. She could take care of the other things when it was time to get on the bus.

**Amber** and Joey had been the only ones down in the lobby some time after the others had finished their dinners. Tammy had gone to bed early, feeling tired after a long day of travel. Amber, remembering her mother's tricks, had worn a scandalously-low-cut dress to dinner, and to her great happiness, Joey had eventually noticed, and began to talk to her.

So, her mother _was_ good for some things, Amber had thought.

Someone had taken the opportunity to play a song on the piano in the lobby, and Joey asked Amber to dance with him. Only at first did it seem to be out of politeness.

"You're a much better dancer than Tammy," Joey said in a low voice, his arm encircling his partner's waist as they strode the floor. He whispered close in her ear. "And much better looking, too."

Amber refrained from blushing.

"You aren't too bad yourself," she allowed herself to say, twirling delicately for him.

When the song ended, Joey drew her in closer, but Amber only gave him a quick kiss. Her mother's rule: always leave him wanting more.

She turned away as the rule stated, but just like her mother had told her, her partner caught her by the arm and they kissed again, longer and stronger this time. Amber knew she was doing something very wrong, but it felt so right. Joey gave her a smile as her hand traced along his form, and she guessed that Tammy would just have to forgive her.

**Brenda** had taken a hot shower in Tracy's room before breakfast that morning. She noted with satisfaction that the remaining blonde dye in her hair had washed out. And so was she also cleansed of her fake identity.

"Good morning, Brenda," Tracy greeted the girl, smiling at her "new" (old) look.

"Good morning," Brenda replied bravely.

Tracy looked at her, her voice, delicate. "Do you want to come downstairs and eat breakfast with me and Link?"

"I would like that," Brenda said softly.

They went into the hall, where Link and John (Brenda's boyfriend) were currently walking. Now hand in hand, the couples continued down to the lobby.

As the group headed out, Link and Tracy walked together to Link's car, where they sat and waited for the bus to leave. He squeezed her arm affectionately and she looked at him, her face loving and smiling.

Edna, getting on the bus, patted Corny's shoulder reassuringly as she headed to the back for her day of watch duty. He gave her a grateful smile as she passed.

Amber trailed her finger along the back of Joey's neck, who was sitting in front of her. Tammy didn't notice as he turned to look at Amber, his face blank, though his mouth twitched with the hint of a smile.

Maybelle sat on a seat next to Inez, who she was taking to animatedly. Her hand already hovered over her belly. Inez's face was lit up with a smile.

Seaweed's fingers gripped the hard plastic seat he was sitting on, his mouth in a tight line. Penny stroked his back tenderly, getting a small yet ever necessary smile from her beloved.

Brenda's boyfriend John ran his hand through her now-brunette hair, and she smiled at him, glad he noticed.

Yes – hands have important jobs. And one of their most important ones is transmitting a message of joy from one part of the body to the lips, where of course, joy is best expressed in the form of a smile.


	11. An Unexpected Stop

The bus had been rolling along for a few hours when Link decided he'd better pull over and get some gas. There would be no stations for a while, as they were finding themselves farther and farther into the middle of nowhere.

While Link filled up the car's tank, Tracy was careful to watch the bus. It was moving pretty slowly and they'd be able to catch up to it easily. When they got back on the road, Link changed lanes to try and get to the bus, but suddenly, it was engulfed by other traffic, and Tracy lost sight of it. For a few moments, they stalled behind some other cars before Tracy spotted it.

"Look! There they are!" she cried, pointing to the large vehicle.

Link floored it, determined not to lose sight of the bus again. When some rude driver pulled out in front of them suddenly, he swerved over into the shoulder and kept driving.

"What are you doing?" Tracy shrieked.

"Catching up," he grunted, continuing to speed forward despite Tracy's pleas.

Suddenly, the car seemed to cough, and slowed in the middle of the shoulder before lurching forward again. Tracy was jolted slightly in her seat, and she gripped Link's knee in nervousness. She looked at him for reassurance, but his face held only frustration.

"Just stop," Tracy begged. "We're already in the shoulder!"

It seemed they had no choice as the car spluttered, and shuddered to a stop. Link banged his fist on the dashboard, swearing. He looked at Tracy.

"We'll be fine," she promised, not so convinced herself.

"Let's see… is there a payphone around?" he asked her.

"Nope. We're on the freeway," she reminded him.

"Could we walk to a house or something?" he suggested.

"We're on a freeway," Tracy repeated.

Link got out of the car and started waving frantically at the few people passing by. After a few minutes of waving and no response, he got back into the car, looking upset and confused.

"Why aren't they recognizing me?" he whined.

Tracy looked at him.

"We _are _outside of Baltimore," she said. "And, who would stop for you, anyway?" she added teasingly.

He gave her a look that showed his injured pride.

"Aww, I'm sorry. I was just teasing," she soothed him.

They sat in the car for a while in silence before Tracy complained that she was getting cold. Link got out and put the convertible's top on and then got back in to snuggle up with her.

"Maybe tomorrow morning we can walk back a few miles to the gas station," he suggested. "We could call someone to fix the car…"

"Which wouldn't be broken if you had just been more patient," Tracy snapped, starting to get cranky now that she was hungry, cold, and facing the prospect of walking a whole three miles.

"I'm sorry," Link hissed. "Do you think that I like having my pride and joy broken down on the side of the road? Do you think that I like being stuck here at night, alone?"

"You're not alone," Tracy sniffed, hurt. "You have me."

"I'm sorry, Trace," Link said softly, now the one to apologize. He looked up at the sky in frustration with himself, his eyes closed. When he opened them, he nudged Tracy, who sat next to him with her arms folded. "Look, darlin'."

She let out a sigh, when she too looked up.

At home, the sky was often clouded with fog, or smoke from factories, and falsely brightened by streetlights. Here, the sky was clear and black, and the stars winked brightly at the couple like they were dancing.

"It's beautiful," Tracy breathed, touching Link's arm in awe.

" 'Just like you,' " Link quoted himself, pleased.

Tracy smiled. "Haven't we done this before?"

"Yes, actually, we have," Link replied. "Also after an argument, even. I remember the night well…"

"Oh, that's right," Tracy said slyly. "I remember it, too. I think there was something that we forgot to do that night. You know, we can start right where we left off, if you'd like."

"Sounds good," Link whispered into her ear.

He leaned over to get something out of his glove compartment that he'd put there a while ago, but Tracy intercepted him and they began to kiss.

When she released him, Link retrieved the little packet, and kissed her again.

It was time.


	12. A Happy Reunion

"Morning, beautiful," Link greeted Tracy as she woke. "Ready to go, babe?"

"Go?" Tracy mumbled groggily. "But it's dark, and I thought…"

Link gave her one of his heartbreaking smiles and hopped into the car, dumping a box of tools into the back. "Got up an hour ago and was able to fix this baby, thanks to a couple of lessons from my dad. We're ready to go."

"Really?" Tracy cried, relieved, giving him a hug. "I hope we can find everybody."

"Well, looking at the intinerary, the hotel they're staying at is about four hours away. Since it's about four in the morning right now—"

"FOUR!" Tracy squealed, in protest of her early awakening.

"—we should be able to catch them," Link finished. He stroked Tracy's hair gently, recalling the previous night's glorious events. "You can sleep while I drive. We had a long night, huh?"

Tracy nodded sleepily, suppressing a yawn and trying to smile at the same time.

"I loved every minute, though," he added, giving her a gentle kiss to assure her of his feelings.

"So did I," Tracy said, nuzzling his shoulder.

"All right, get some rest. We've got a few hours to kill," Link said, starting the car. He looked down at his shoulder, where Tracy was already sleeping, and smiled happily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tracy!" Penny shrieked, hugging her friend as they were reunited in the hotel lobby. "Don't ever do that again, okay?" she scolded, but only half-heartedly. "You gave us all a pretty good scare."

"Where you been, cracker boy?" Seaweed admonished Link. "You missed some news, ya know."

Link raised his eyebrows in interest.

"My mom is _p.g._," Seaweed whispered, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"No," Tracy gasped, eavesdropping.

"Bet I can guess who's to blame," Link chuckled, glancing over at Corny, who was holding with Maybelle as they talked.

"Well, as long as he takes care of Mama, I'm cool with it," Inez announced, butting into the conversation.

"Yeah, I guess," Seaweed decided in agreement.

"What _else_ happened when we were gone?" Tracy joked.

"Brenda and Amber made up," Inez sighed, sounding disappointed. "Ya know, I'd kinda been hoping for a catfight."

"You'll get one," Penny promised. "I heard that Joey broke up with Tammy this morning… for another girl!"

"Who was it?" Link wanted to know.

"Amber," Tracy guessed, still bitter at the girl for almost ruining her and Link's first real date. "Who else could it be?"

"Come here, guys!" Brenda cried from the other side of the table. John had his hand on her belly, an excited yet sickened look on his face. "The baby started kicking last night, and I wanted you to feel it. It's really neat."

"Uh, how long were we gone, exactly?" Tracy asked Link.

He laughed.

"Long enough for lots of things to happen, and for us to get totally left behind."

"That's for sure," Penny agreed.

"I dunno 'bout y'all, but I wanna go check it out," Inez said, intrigued by Brenda's baby. "D'ya think it's really John's?"

Seaweed rolled his eyes at Inez's early love for gossip.

"Well, in any case, it's good to have you two back," he said to Tracy and Link. "I know Corny thinks so too." He laughed a little before running off to follow his sister.

"Glad you're here," said Corny, approaching with a phone in his hand. "The record company wants to talk to you."

"Great. Thanks," Link smiled, taking the phone. "Oh, hi, ma'am," Link greeted her politely. "Yes. That sounds great, thanks. Oh, yeah, Tracy's here… she says 'hi' too. Tomorrow? Really? Of course. Yeah. Oh, and thanks a lot. Yes. Bye!"

"What was that all about?" Tracy asked, as Link put the hotel phone back on its cradle.

"All right guys," Link called out, to answer her question. "We'd better start practicing. The record company got a gig for us, and they want us to perform – tomorrow night!"


	13. A Practice Session

"The record company wants us to do a duet of 'It Takes Two' after the whole 'Nicest Kids in Town' thing," Link clarified.

"And when you and Tracy are singing, what will be do?" the Dynamites asked.

"You'll be singing too," Link assured them. "You and your partners, as well as Penny and Seaweed, will be like our background singers. And the others, the dancers, will be our background dancers."

"Easy enough," Maybelle decided. "Get to it, gang."

Everyone stopped to look at her. While she had only told Corny, Edna, Inez, and Seaweed her secret, Seaweed hadn't exactly kept his mouth shut. Now everybody knew, and everybody had questions. Some of the starers watched Maybelle intently enough for it to seem as though somebody had painted her blue.

"I will NOT dance with _him_," Tammy insisted, storming away from her ex-boyfriend and now ex-partner.

"I will," Amber piped up.

"YOU?!" Tammy gasped, glaring at her friend. "You stole my beau?" she shrieked, trying to lunge at her now-ex-friend, only barely restrained by both Joey and Link.

"He loves ME," Amber sniffed, stalking away.

"I can't believe this!" Link yelled, pacing. "We have a show to practice for. How am I supposed to work with _this_?"

Corny patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"Don't worry. If I can do it, so can you."

Rather enjoying the sight of someone else trying to run things, Corny sat back in a lobby chair. Maybe now he'd get a little more appreciation. Trying to get forty or so teenagers, hyped with hormones and with nothing else to do, to cooperate after a day of school was not an easy thing to do.

"You've been doing this for longer," Link muttered back.

"True." Corny shrugged.

Edna took center stage and whistled to get everyone's attention.

"If you're not practicing, you're not in the show!" she bellowed.

That got everyone's attention, and Link gave her a grateful smile.

"What'd we do without you, Ma?" Tracy smiled, watching.

"Well, I just don't know, hon," Edna teased.

As Link and Tracy took their place in the front center of the group, they called out commands. Soon, they had gone through the dance sequence only twice, and everyone was already breathless.

"It's hard enough to dance," Tracy panted. "Now we have to sing, too?"

"Maybe we oughta just sing," Link agreed.

"Then who'll lead the dances?"

"Uh…"

Link glanced around the room, his eyes darting from couple to couple.

"Maybe we should let Brenda do it," he suggested. "Showcase her skills… a sort of 'last hurrah' for her, before, well…"

"Got it," Tracy said. "But is she really that good, after being off the show for so long?"

"Well, she won the contest," Link pointed out.

Tracy sighed.

"We'll see, okay?"

"Okay."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Seaweed walked down the hallway, humming a song they'd been practicing to. It had been a long day, and he was tired. He and Inez had decided to skip dinner. Now that he was ready for bed and had kissed Penny good-night, it was time to go check on Lil' Inez.

Slipping the key out of his pocket and into the door lock, he made sure to be quiet, just in case his little sister was asleep.

She was definitely not.

Inez was sitting on the couch, gripping a pillow and making out with it.

For a moment, she didn't seem to notice her brother standing in the doorway, pale and somber as he watched and said, "Looks like you've had two kinds of practice today, Inez."

Inez looked up, releasing the pillow instantly and her face turning scarlet.

"I… I can explain," she stuttered.

"I don't want to hear it," Seaweed snapped, suddenly not feeling tired anymore.

"Please, Seaweed, don't…"

But Seaweed slammed the door and was gone.


	14. A Part of Life

The next morning, at breakfast, Link stood up and tapped his spoon delicately against his class. "May I have everyone's attention, please?"

Everyone immediately gave it to him.

"Thanks," he said, giving everyone a heartbreaking smile. "I would like to announce the new plan for tonight." He cleared his throat. "Tracy and I will be leading the singers, and Brenda and John will be leading the dancers."

Most of the people cheered, but a few just sat sullenly, wishing they'd gotten the newly-opened positions of head dancers. That's what they worked for so hard on the show, and the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity had come… and gone… to someone who hadn't been on the show, even, for months. It seemed as though Amber's friendship with Brenda, just barely restored, had slightly soured.

"Thank you, Link," Brenda gushed, looking as though she had just received an award. "I'm so excited! This is the best thing that's ever happened…"

She trailed off, and everyone just decided to ignore her and keep talking.

"Just practice, and we'll do fine," Link said, patting her shoulder in a congratulatory way and giving her a wink.

Brenda nodded slowly, and was soon spaced out, thinking.

Amber, on the other, hand, sat in fury at her end of the table. Not even Joey could console her. "That spot was mine," she kept muttering, over and over and over again. "And she… she…"

"Don't fret, baby," Joey wheedled. "Disappointment is just a part of life."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seaweed, stony-faced, looked at his sister. He had known that she had deserved the spot as head dancer, and she had used to want it, too. Now she just seemed so… distracted. Out of it. Unfocused. He looked at her hard, but she wasn't paying attention. He shook her shoulder.

"What?" Inez snapped, glaring at him.

Seaweed frowned. "Don't you be disrespecting me, girl," he snarled. "I wanna know what's goin' on with you."

"What's it to you?" she asked, defensive.

He sighed. "Fine, I won't try to help you with your boyfriend… or whatever he is."

Inez glared at him again, but only to stop herself from blushing.

"You know that whoever it is ain't gonna give you no respect," Seaweed told her, harshly. He wasn't trying to be mean to his sister, but he knew the truth was what it was going to take to get her to snap out of it. "All the guys here are older. You think they gonna give a whit 'bout you?"

"He would," Inez retorted. "I know he would."

"What's with you being all in love? Ain't you a little young?" Seaweed asked.

"Ain't you a little young to be datin' a girl? You guys are practically married," Inez snorted. She loved Penny, in actuality, but for the sake of winning the argument, she decided to use her as a weapon against Seaweed.

"I'm more'n three years older than you," Seaweed replied. "What do you know?"

"I know that it's perfectly natural to be sweet on someone. It's a part of life. I'm growing up, Seaweed Stubbs, whether you like it or not."

Pushing his chair back from the table, Seaweed shook his head.

"Don't I know it. Don't I know it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tracy looked at Link lovingly, and Edna watched them from out of the corner of her eye. She loved Link, but she loved her daughter more, and she surely did not like the fact that they had been alone together for a whole night in the car. Alone, she repeated.

Of course, she trusted her daughter. She would even go so far as trusting Link. But sometimes Tracy was a little impulsive. Okay, more than a little.

Still, Edna was a worrier, and she had a tendency to over exaggerate on things. Every day and every night, she worried about things, and often couldn't get to sleep without getting up a few times to make sure everything in the house was in its place, and that everything was all right. She woke at various times of the night just to make sure her daughter was safe.

Edna had been through many things in her life, and since she only had one child, she was apt to worry about her. After all, worry was a part of life, and it was a part of her.


	15. A Big Night

"A Big Night"

Link took a deep breath, sprayed some more Ultra-Clutch into his hair, and gave Tracy a deep kiss. "I love you more than anything in the world," he told her, squeezing her hand and giving her another kiss. "We're gonna be dynamite tonight, babe."

"I know, Link," she said, looking at him dreamily.

"Show time, gang! Let's go!" they heard Maybelle whisper. "The crowd's gettin' antsy."

"Okay," Link said, nervously walking out onto the stage. Tracy noticed he was trembling, and whispered, "What's wrong?"

"Just a little shaky, darlin'," he said, steadying himself. "This is a big crowd."

Tracy nodded, and just leaned into the microphone. "We can do this, Link."

The music started, and Tracy and Link began to sing. When his voice cracked, somebody booed in the crowd, but Tracy gave him a stern look and he focused in on her again. When they had a breath, she gasped, "Sing to me, Link!"

So, he looked into her eyes, and did so. The rest of the song went smoothly.

At the end, everyone was cheering raucously. The town they were in was a small place just outside of Maryland, in New Jersey, so most of the people had at least somewhat heard of them. It would be harder in later places on tour, but at least they knew that things were good here. Tracy smiled, kissed Link, and whispered, "We did it, sweetie – our first live tour performance!"

Link kissed her back, and some people in the crowd whooped their approval.

They pulled back, beaming.

"Did you like it, Maybelle?" Tracy asked, heading backstage for a break. "Maybelle?" She paused, looking around. "Maybelle?"

They got to take an intermission break after a few more songs, so Tracy went backstage again, and Maybelle still wasn't there. She realized after a moment, that Corny was gone, too.

"Link," she gasped, finding her boyfriend and grabbing his arm. "I think we're going to have to cancel the show."

"Why?" he asked, looking at Brenda. "She's only led one dance so far."

"They're gone," she stuttered. "Corny and Maybelle… are missing."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we going?" Maybelle asked, her voice muffled slightly by the bandanna Corny had tied around her face. She was half-worried that he wasn't going to answer, and just continue on like a madman.

"Keep walking," he grunted, struggling to push her large form along.

Finally, they stopped, and they jolted over a few steps of stairs before Maybelle felt the _whush_ of air that indicated that she was inside someplace.

"Take this off, Corny," she snapped, trying to untie the bandanna. "You're makin' me nervous, boy."

Corny obliged, and Maybelle gasped.

"Corny!" she cried, and began to cry.

They were in a big, beautiful church.

He gave her a game smile, and a soft kiss.

"I can't believe you did this," she sniffled, giving him a big hug.

"Well, we had to do it sometime," he said gruffly, even though he was rather enjoying her surprise and pleasure.

"I don't even have a dress," Maybelle realized, looking at him in alarm.

"You always look beautiful, May," Corny replied, calling his fiancé by her pet name as he tenderly stroked her hair. "Now, let's get married."

"My kids need to be here!" she insisted, still trying to get out of it. She wanted to do it, of course, but she just didn't feel ready. Their whole relationship had just been sudden. And she had always wanted the big, beautiful wedding with her whole family. She'd never had a wedding. This would be her one chance to get it right, and everything was strange and unfamiliar.

"One of them is," Corny pointed out, smiling softly. "And, the rest are coming right… now."

The doors to the church burst open, Seaweed in a tux and Inez in a beautiful little dress. Inez ran to her mom and hugged her, while Seaweed stood back a ways before finally giving his mom a hug.

"I got something for you," Inez said, pressing a wrapped dress into her mother's arms.

"Oh, Lord," Maybelle said, almost fainting. "This is the one I wanted! From the catalog!"

"And the tux, my good man," Seaweed said to his future father, giving him a black suit with a velveteen bowtie. "Now hurry up and get ready, before anybody else shows up and sees you all flustered like this."

"Who else is coming?" Maybelle gasped.

Seaweed shrugged, but soon flows of people began entering the door, and Maybelle started to cry again. This was going to be the night of her dreams, after all.

"I have to get ready!" she cried, and ran off to do so, Inez at her side.

"I'd better see to Corny. If he wants to take care of Mama, I got some things to teach him," he chuckled, walking to the wedding rooms of the church.


	16. A Tender Kiss

"A Tender Kiss"

The seats of the church were filled with people, and some people were standing in the back or lining the aisles. In short, it was packed.

Why?

Because famous Baltimore television personalities and hosts Corny Collins and "Motormouth Maybelle" Stubbs were finally making good on their promise to marry each other, no matter what happened.

Everyone had different reasons to be in the church that night. Some of the attendants were council members, there to support Maybelle and Corny. Others were Maybelle or Corny's family members. There were a few reporters, some gossip columnists, and some people who had gone to the now-cancelled _Corny Collins _tour show that night and wanted to get their money's worth of entertainment.

In any case, everyone there noticed the glow Maybelle and Corny exuded as they stood together at the altar, reciting their vows.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Obediently, they did so – a soft, tender kiss. That was all it took to remind Maybelle how much she loved Corny, and reveal to her how much he loved her.

The people all "awww"ed, and the mood swept through the church.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seaweed hadn't been sure what he thought about his mother's and Corny's relationship, at first. But seeing that kiss made him just want to melt inside, because it reassured him that things were all right, and that there were happy endings. He looked at his beloved girlfriend, Penny, and snuggled up close to her, feeling the happy mood spread through him. He knew he had been less than happy the past few days, as he had been going through many things. But everything seemed all right as he gave Penny a gentle kiss on the forehead, and she smiled up at him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inez was very happy for her mother, and thought Corny was a pretty cool guy. At least, they seemed happy together. She wished she could have a relationship like that, and knew that she would, someday. Looking over at a guy, she sighed as she realized that Seaweed had been right when he told her that an older guy wouldn't respect her. But when she looked at him, she longed for a kiss like she dreamed of.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amber and Joey looked at each other, half-wishing that the night had gone more according to plan, and half-glad of the way it had turned out. They took a look at the double doors leading outside, remembered how they hadn't squeaked, and decided to sneak out. Hopping in Joey's car, they shared a long kiss before deciding to go back to the hotel. They could learn what happened at the wedding reception later.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brenda and John walked hand-in-hand to the reception, with John looking at her, and her looking hungrily at the wedding cake. He wanted her to be happy, and he knew that would only happy if she got a piece of cake, so he mentally willed Corny and Maybelle to cut the cake already.

He noticed with satisfaction that Brenda was starting to show. It stirred something within him, romantically, to see it, for some reason. It knew that she cared enough about her baby to take care of it. She cared for John, too, and he knew that.

As Maybelle and Corny finally cut the cake, John grabbed a piece and handed it to Brenda.

"I love you, baby," she sighed, contentedly, at she shoveled down the cake.

"I love you too," he sighed, "cake-face."

She laughed for the first time in what seemed like a long time, and kissed him, good and hard.

"Wow, that was good," John decided, breathless.

"I know, isn't it?" Brenda said, licking a piece of cake of her finger.

They laughed again, together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, what a difference one kiss can make!


	17. A Bit of News

The day had been a wonderful one – first the tour show, then the wedding, then the late-night reception. The clock said it was three in the morning. How many hours had they eaten, and danced, and mingled?

Maybelle and Corny had done all of these things – with her eating only one piece of cake (but plenty of other healthy things).

"You're losing weight," Edna had fretted, watching her friend eat a (gasp) carrot.

"I know," Corny said, coming up behind his new wife to wrap his arms around her waist. "I like it."

Now, as she lay in bed in the "honeymoon suite" of their current hotel, Maybelle fingered her ring happily. She and Corny had been left all by themselves for the night, but they were not doing what people thought. She was tired, and he was tired, and all they wanted was to sleep as they crawled into bed and snuggled.

"I want you all for myself," Maybelle said, holding him close. "I have decided that I am selfish. I am _very_ selfish."

"That's news to me," Corny smiled, kissing her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look at this, dear," Buck said, setting a newspaper at Velma's place at the table.

"I don't believe it," Velma gasped, grabbing the paper.

On the front cover was a picture of Corny and Maybelle.

"They make a very interesting couple," Buck commented casually.

"That's for sure," snorted Velma, scanning the article.

_Baltimore television personalities Cornelius "Corny" Collins and Maybelle "Motormouth" Stubbs wed last night in a small church on the border of New Jersey. The two co-hosted "The Corny Collins Show," a local dance show for teens, before announcing their engagement live a month ago – just after the show was integrated. The happy couple is on a tour for the season, but a reporter who traveled to the wedding reports that they are satisfied with their relationship – even on the road._

"I always thought they would make a nice couple," Buck said.

"That's news to me," grumbled Velma.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tracy and Link stroked each other's backs while they sat at the dinner table together.

"Last night sure was nice," Tracy smiled, looking at him.

"Sure was," Link agreed, taking a bite of his food without pausing.

"I can't wait for us to get married," Tracy announced.

Link choked.

"What?" he spluttered.

"I can't wait to get married," Tracy repeated, matter-of-factly. "It… it is going to happen, isn't it?"

"Of course, darlin'," Link said, faltering. "It's just… sudden, that's all."

"Sudden?" Tracy cried, flabbergasted. "Link, we've been going steady for months now. We kissed. We hugged. We told each other 'I love you.' For God's sake, we had SEX!"

She colored, and as she realized the numbers of other people there, they did too.

"I thought you loved me, Link," she said in a fierce whisper, her face crumpling. "But now I see that's not true. You hate me!"

He tried to console her, but she shook him off and ran. An angry-looking Edna followed.

"Hate you?" he said, softly. "That's news to me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seaweed whistled happily as he walked down the hallway. He and Penny had been on a date that night, his mom was happy, and he had no idea what had just happened between Link and Tracy.

Realizing that his room was short on drinks, he walked past his room to the vending machines to get some.

While he inserted the coins into a slot, he thought briefly about going back to his room – he didn't know what the other guys wanted – but the coins were already in the machine, and as he looked further down the hall, something caught his eye. And he suddenly had no intention of leaving.

It was Inez. Making out with Jamal.

He was tempted to shout something, but as anger at his friend and disappointment in his sister welled up within him, his throat just seemed to close up, and he forgot the sodas altogether.

"I love you, Jamal," he heard Inez murmur.

Seaweed thought he'd be sick. _That's news to me._


	18. An Odd Reaction

Tracy knew she should be practicing, but instead she sat on her bed, eyes glazed over as she mindlessly shoved snacks into her mouth.

Maybelle stood before her, looking worried, portable recording equipment in hand.

"I know you two aren't getting along," Corny said, "but the record company doesn't know that. And, by the way, they're still expecting records."

"They can have one of Link's," Tracy said dully. "Go find him. Down the hall."

"Oh, Tracy, honey, they want duets," Maybelle said softly, putting her hand on Tracy's shoulder.

"Amber's probably open," Tracy mumbled.

"She sighed on as a dancer," Corny reminded her.

"I'll take her spot, then," Tracy decided quietly.

"I can't do this," Corny sighed, pulling Maybelle out the door with him. "I have to go get something to calm my nerves. Come on, May."

As they left, Edna looked at her daughter with disappointment.

"Wake up, Tracy!" Edna said, fighting the urge to smack her daughter with a wet rag. "This is your fault. If you hadn't made him nervous, this wouldn't have happened. And if you hadn't just gone and given away your vir-" She paused for a moment to come up with a better word "-tue, then you wouldn't be in this situation. Even if you're mad at him, you can't let the rest of your friends down. Put on a brave face, get out there, and sing."

Tracy lifted her head to look at her mother.

"But Ma, he humiliated me… in front of all those people," Tracy whined.

"You practically proposed to him!" Edna cried. "What do you expect? HE'S SEVENTEEN!"

"I did not," Tracy sniffed indignantly. "I thought it was obvious that we would get married. We've been going for—"

"Stop your fantasies, Tracy Edna Turnblad. This isn't all about you."

Shocked, Tracy stood up, trembling with rage.

"He's never been there for me, Ma! He ducked out of the march because he thought it would taint his reputation. He was more worried about leaving his car behind than leaving me. He's never done anything for me!"

"What about the bracelet you showed me? What about the way he came to wake you up? What about the way he came into your room and sang to your picture when you were gone? What about forgetting himself on stage with you at the Miss Hairspray pageant, and kissing you in front of all those people?"

"That wasn't for me," Tracy growled. "It was for all the talent scouts sitting there. For the _entertainment factor_. It was always for him."

"Then why in the world is he standing right there?" Edna asked, looking at the doorway.

It was true. Link was there, holding roses and a tiny box.

"How long have you been standing there?" Tracy demanded.

"Long enough to hear how you really feel," he said softly, holding out the box as if it were a peace offering.

"What is this supposed to be?" Tracy asked, grabbing the box and opening it.

It was a ring.

"I'm so sorry, Tracy. Please forgive me," he begged, dropping to his knees. "I know I haven't always been there for you, but I will be. Please believe me."

Tracy looked at the ring, dumbfounded. It was a genuine diamond – a very special gem for a simple promise ring.

Link looked at her hopefully.

"Will you be my girl, Tracy, forever?"

"You can't buy my happiness, Link Larkin," she said, finally, coldly.

Then she gave the ring back and walked out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seaweed watched from the guy dancers' room as Inez went into hers, and Jamal came in to theirs. He grabbed Jamal by the arm.

"I saw you kissin' my little sister, Jamal," he snapped, his eyes blazing. "What are you thinkin', boy?"

Jamal put his hands up innocently.

"She initiated it, brother," he said hastily.

"Well, you sure weren't doing anything to stop it!"

Knowing that they were the only two people in the room, Jamal decided to try to calm Seaweed down.

"It was a mistake," he promised. "I just wanted to give her a little thrill."

"'A little thrill'?" Seaweed scoffed. "You got her head-over-heels, thinkin' she's in love. You better set her straight. And soon." He gave his friend a stern look. "Or I will. Got it?"

"Hey, it's cool," Jamal said simply, backing off.

"Sure it is," Seaweed said, not as a challenge, but as a sort of peace treaty.

Calmly, Seaweed put on his pajamas and got into bed. He would have some interesting dreams tonight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Word spread quickly that Link and Tracy were no longer going. One person that was particularly happy about this news was one Amber von Tussle.

Sitting on her bed, she picked up her phone and listened impatiently to the familiar dial tone.

"Hello?" answered a very annoyed voice.

"Mother!" Amber cried, instantly pleased with herself for interrupting her mother.

"Oh. It's you," Velma grumbled.

"You'll never guess what just happened, Mother," Amber said giddily.

"Hold on a moment," came the reply. Amber could hear some shuffling noises, and then a loud smack.

"What was that?" she asked, nervously.

"Oh, just moving some things off the counter," Velma purred, placing her foot on the old newspaper she had just knocked down. It landed satisfactorily on a picture of Maybelle's face. "What were you saying, darling?"

"Link and Tracy just broke up!" she squealed.

"Well, isn't that nice," Velma said quaintly.

"It is, isn't it?" Amber asked. "I figured since Tracy doesn't want him, I can have him."

"That sounds like a good assumption to me," Velma said, to indulge her daughter.

"And Tammy can have Joey back," Amber decided. "See, everything works out perfectly!"

"Not quite," Velma allowed herself to say.

"Sure it does, Mother. And then Tracy won't have a boyfriend!"

"Oh… of course, darling. I have to go now, all right? Have fun with Link. Remember what I told you."

"Wait, I wasn't done!" Amber insisted, but her mother had already hung up.

Amber looked at the phone. How odd.


	19. A Bad Bout of Confusion

"Okay everyone, just find a seat," Corny said, exasperated.

The _Corny Collins_ council members were once again being rounded up into the now-infamous tour bus. At first, the vehicle had seemed very hip – all white and decorated – but now, it was only the place they were stuffed into when they had to go for another long ride.

However, this bus was new and wonderful to Tracy Turnblad. At the same time, she hated it.

Tracy sat next to her mother, in the very middle of the bus. She did not want to sit next to the rearview mirror, and she certainly did not want to be able to look out the back window, either. This was because right behind her, Link Larkin was driving in his baby blue car. She had once ridden in that car. She had sat in the car in front of a screen at the drive-in. She'd even taken off her clothes in that car.

But now, it was just a symbol of what she didn't have.

Her amount of loss was so intense, it made her confused. In one day, she had lost her dignity, her mother's trust, and her boyfriend. And she wanted nothing more than to just go home. But here she was, on this stupid bus.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inez was also confused, and she also hated the bus. She was sitting by herself, which was just as miserable as sitting next to someone, because the person she wanted to sit next to was sitting next to someone else. She didn't even like him anymore.

All right, so she did.

But what did that mean? He obviously didn't like her.

After their kiss the previous night, Jamal had suddenly started ignoring her. And now he was sitting next to one of the Dynamites.

Oh, how Inez loathed the Dynamites.

They thought they were so cool just because they could sing. She could sing too… she just was too young. Everyone always told her that she was too young. Well, she was tougher than everyone else – more mature, and stronger too. Why was she always limited by her age?

She'd told him that she had loved him. He had said the same. He was sixteen. She was thirteen. Why did that make so much of a difference?

There were so many questions, and not enough answers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Penny looked over at her boyfriend, wondering what he was thinking. His face was hardened, and when she touched his leg gently, he didn't seem to notice. The night before, he had been so tender with her – he had kissed her for a few moments at least, and then kissed her again. Then again. He had been so happy. For some reason, now, his face was blank, and painful to look at.

"Seaweed," she said softly.

He looked at her as if he were… _annoyed._

"What?" he snapped.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, biting back a sob.

He noticed, thankfully.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry," he said, grabbing her fiercely and giving her a hug. She felt so warm and safe in his arms, and never wanted him to let her go. But he did, and held her at arms' length to look at her appraisingly.

"Is something wrong, Penny?"

"Something seems to be wrong with you," she responded shortly. "You've been cranky all day."

Seaweed allowed himself a short laugh.

"Yeah, I guess so. I've just had a lot going on this morning."

"I'm sorry," Penny said, her eyes closing slowly as a smile spread over her face. "Could I kiss it to make it better?"

Seaweed smiled back.

"Of course, Nurse."

As she leaned forward to peck his forehead, Penny couldn't help but notice how warm it was.

"You've got a fever," she said quickly.

"Do I?" he said, shaking it off. "It's nothing."

"Okay," Penny said slowly. "Just… don't practice too hard today. And sleep well tonight."

"I didn't sleep at all last night," he commented.

Penny gave him a reproachful look, and he shrugged.

"Just… oh, it's nothing," he repeated.

"Okay," Penny said again. "Okay."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamal tried not to look at Inez as he talked with the Dynamite sitting next to him. In truth, he didn't even know the girl's name, but ever since she'd sat next to him on the bus, she hadn't stopped talking.

And he hadn't stopped thinking about Inez.

He was confused about the way he felt about her – that kiss had awoken things in him he'd never felt before. But she was so young, and it felt so wrong. But, at the same time, so right…

He was snapped to attention by the Dynamite girl poking him.

"I'm sorry, say that again?" he said.

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh, just the scenery… the beautiful scenery," he lied.

"Um, everything around here is city," the girl pointed out, gesturing toward the buildings surrounding them. She looked at him, seeming disappointed. "I thought you wanted me to sit next to you. You haven't said a word the whole ride."

Seaweed looked over at them pointedly from his seat behind them.

"Oh, don't worry, Mary. You've got six more hours with him," he smiled. "And a lot can happen in six hours."

"Yes," Jamal said, teeth clenched, "a _lot_ can happen."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maybelle, sitting behind her son, gave the back of his head a small smack.

He looked back at her quickly.

"What was that for?" he exclaimed.

"For ruining your little sister's life," Maybelle hissed, trying to keep her voice low.

"I'm not doin' nothin'!"

"Which means that you're doing _some_thing, doesn't it?" Maybelle asked, narrowing her eyes at him. "I saw the whole thing last night. Now don't be tryin' to mess up somethin' you don't have power over."

Seaweed gave her a sour look.

"I can't believe you approve of this. They're three years apart!"

"Look at me and Corny," Maybelle pointed out, squeezing her husband's hand as he smiled at her. "We're perfectly happy. We've got a babe on the way—"

"I got it," Seaweed interrupted. "Okay?"

"Okay."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edna looked over at her daughter. She hadn't been the same, ever since she had started going with Link. She had used to seem happier, but she had also started sneaking around; doing things she wasn't supposed to. Now, this was justification of that.

Humiliated that her daughter had gone behind her back with a boy (especially to do something that naughty; that sacred), she wasn't sure what to say. So she decided not to say anything at all…

…except for, after a while, "We're here!"


	20. A Last Smile

The drive to the hotel they would be staying at that night seemed like the longest Link had ever been on. Actually, it had been. This feeling was not caused by the time he had been driving, but the time he had been alone. Away from Tracy.

As he waited for everyone to get off of the bus (so it could move, and he could pull into the parking spot there), he put his head into his hands. What had he done wrong? It was obvious that Tracy didn't love him anymore. The opposite was true. He held her ring in his hands. What was he supposed to do with it now? He tossed it around in his hands, wishing he could drop it. Wishing he could _drop_ everything.

He put the ring absent-mindedly into his pocket as he parked. He dragged his suitcase to his room, where he sat on his bed and listened to the idle chatter of his room-mates.

"You'll never guess what happened to me today," Joey was saying. "That little whore broke up with me."

"What?" Link asked, sitting up and paying attention.

"Amber. She broke up with me," Joey said flatly.

"When?"

"Today. We'd only been going out for a week," Joey replied, looking miserable. "I can't imagine why. Things were going so well. I was just about to do her, too, ya know?"

"That's too bad," Link said, not really thinking so. He was feeling worse for himself.

"You do know why, right?" Fender spoke up.

Joey looked at him, curiosity flashing in his eyes. "No… why?"

"For this guy," Fender nodded, looking at Link. "Tracy finally broke up with him."

Link socked him, not as hard as he wanted to; but hard enough to send him a message.

"Ow," Fender whined. "What was that for?"

Fender had never been the sharpest tool in the shed.

Mikey, looking bored, was teasing his hair into different styles while looking into the mirror. Fender was rubbing the spot on his arm where he'd just been hit. Joey was sighing and staring at a picture of Amber, unsure whether he wanted to kiss it or tear it up.

Link watched all of them, realizing how pitiful they all looked.

"What's wrong with us?" he asked, standing up.

The rest of the guys looked up, confused.

"What're we doing just sitting here? We've got a show to practice for, people."

"What about Amber?" Joey complained.

"And my arm?" Fender howled.

"I need to fix my hair," Mikey fussed.

Link bit back a smile, remembering that he had once said something similar. But now, it didn't seem that funny, especially since he had once been like that. Especially since it had been in a happier time.

"We'll get over it. We're men. Now man up!"

"Sir, yes sir!" The other boys chorused.

Link looked down at them from his position atop his bed, impressed. Now it was time to gather up his troops and head down to the lobby. Despite the way he was feeling, he was the one in charge here. He had to keep everyone together. After all, he was the leader.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maybelle gripped Corny's arm tightly as they walked down to the hotel lobby. They were staying at a place in Alabama, were many people were racist. The record company had unwittingly sent them to a very dangerous place.

"Maybe you should just stay in the room," Corny had suggested nervously.

"I feel safer with you," Maybelle had insisted.

So they went down to the lobby, where they were practicing for that night's show. So far, they hadn't gotten any trouble, but they had certainly gotten some strange looks. After practicing for an hour, everyone had relaxed more, but the situation was still tense; and it had nothing to do with race.

Tracy looked stiff in Link's arms, and Amber refused to look at Joey, even as they danced together. Inez looked out of place next to her white partner, and most of the Dynamites' voices were shaky when Jamal twirled by.

"All right, all right," Edna finally said. "Let's concentrate on dancing, all right?" She looked at the singers. "Oh, yes, and singing. I'm sorry."

She nodded in conformation, and everyone got to work again.

"The show tonight is going to be a disaster," she muttered under her breath to Maybelle.

"You can say that again," Maybelle agreed.

Corny wrung his hands out nervously as he watched. "A tragedy," he added.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they council members lined up on stage, they made their final primping efforts before getting into position. Everyone looked nervous, but put on their brave faces, because there was nothing else they could do. The show seemed to have a totally different atmosphere then they were used to. They were instantly met with scattered boos from the audience members – all of whom were white.

Penny looked at Seaweed anxiously, but he gave her a reassuring glance, and had the audacity to kiss her. (This resulted in a rock thrown onto the stage that landed harmlessly at everyone's feet.)

The group started singing and dancing to "You Can't Stop the Beat," trying to get the crowd excited. Still, nobody's heart was in it – not the dancers', the singers', or the audience members'. Yet they had to try, and so they would.

Midway through the song, Seaweed twirled Penny around him, and they decided that if no one else was going to try, they would. They took center stage, while Link and Tracy (who still weren't quite getting along) moved further to the side. Link tried to stay hidden behind Tracy, embarrassed at his bad performance.

As Seaweed and Penny took over, a distinctive _click-click_ was heard from somewhere out in the audience. They saw something long and thin rise from the crowd, then level out. Then time seemed to stop.

_**BANG!**_

Seaweed and Penny froze in fear, and one would swear they could see the bullet that was currently flying right towards Seaweed Stubbs' chest. One would swear that the bullet was moving so slowly, they would have had time to get out of the way. One would swear that for some reason, fate was determined not to let that bullet hit Seaweed Stubbs. And, of course, fate would always get its way.

Because at that very moment, when the bullet was about to strike Seaweed Stubbs, it hit someone else instead.

Link Larkin had dove in front of him.

The music, singing, and dancing ceased immediately, and the only sound that could be heard was a wild cry from somewhere on stage.

"LINK!" Tracy screamed, rushing to his side. He lay on the ground in the center of the stage. Red pooled at his side.

His eyes looked glazed over, and for a moment, he seemed dead. His mouth was opened at an odd angle, and an almost _animal_ sound was escaping from it. Tracy, sobbing, laid her head on his chest, pleading to God for the sound of a heartbeat. A faint, slowing one was there.

She lifted her head to see his mouth opening and shutting as he gasped for breath.

"I love you, Trace," he choked, fighting for air. "A-always."

She wept for him, her mind racing to come up with a response. "I've always loved you. _Will_ love you," she promised, squeezing his hand.

"I know," Link gasped. He struggled to lift his head, so he could give her one last, heart-wrenching smile.

And then everything went black.


End file.
